The Death of Hutch
by futurewriter53
Summary: Hutch is missing. Will Starsky find him?


DISCLAIMER: No money is made from this story. No offense is intended to the character of Detective Ken Hutchinson or to the actor, David Soul. It was just a toss of the coin. Heads for Hutch and tails for Starsky. Two out of three was heads. No rights to Starsky and Hutch are claimed. I just wrote this story for entertainment only. Comments welcome. I only ask that you be kind.

The Death of Hutch

Hutch has been missing for close to one year. Most everybody gave up on ever finding him alive. Even Dobey had to surrender that it was an impossibility to find him alive. The only one who would never surrender was Detective David Starsky. He won't surrender until they find Hutch or show him his dead body. Until then, he would search for his missing best friend.

Captain Dobey and Huggy did their best to console Starsky and get him to face the cold hard facts that Hutch was gone. It did little good. Starsky steadfastly refused to believe his partner was dead. "He's alive. I just have to find him."

That night, Starsky fell into a restless slumber calling out Hutch's name. "Where are you, Hutch? Come back, please," he pleaded. While he tossed and turned, there were events occurring on the top of a cliff just outside Bay City. A tall blond sat slumped over the steering wheel motionless. "It's time to say goodbye, Hutch. It was nice knowing you." The tall figure leaned into the open driver side window and put the car into gear. The figure walked to the rear of the vehicle and pushed. The beat-up tan Ford Galaxie 500 slowly edged to the edge of the cliff.

One last push should do it, thought the stranger. With all her strength, she pushed until the tan Ford Galaxie 500 went over the edge. It flipped over several times before exploding halfway down the cliff.

"Goodbye, Detective Kenneth Hutchinson. You've been a thorn in my side for too long. Now, Starsky is mine. He's all mine! And there's not a damn thing you or anybody else can do about it," she said evilly.

The next day, Captain Dobey prepared himself for the explosion known as Dave Starsky. He had his words selected, his stern no-nonsense look ready, and his ultimatum if Starsky didn't capitulate. He got up to call Starsky into his office. The phone rang just as he stood. Dobey looked up and silently thanked God for the small reprieve.

"Dobey," he shouted. "What?" He fell heavily into his chair and began to wipe his forehead with his handkerchief. "Okay, keep me posted. I want a positive ID. I need to be sure without a shadow of a doubt that it's him." He hung up the phone, cupped his face with his hands, and wept. _Dear God, please don't let it be him. Please._

As if sensing something, Starsky walked into Dobey's office and saw the anguish on his face. He was afraid to ask. "Captain, you wanted to see me?"

Dobey looked up and saw the worried expression. "Yes, Dave. You better sit down," he said softly.

Starsky knew it was bad. He only called him by his first name if it was bad news. He swallowed hard. "Is this about Hutch?"

Dobey only nodded. "They think they found him."

Starsky jumped from his chair. "That's terrific! Where is he? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for worrying me like this." He ran to the door and flung it open when Dobey's tone stopped him cold.

"Dave, wait. Close the door. It's…"

Starsky turned to face Dobey. "Cap'n, what's wrong?" Fear and bile rose into his throat.

"They found his car at the bottom of a cliff ten miles south of Bay City. They've recovered a charred body from the wreckage and are en route to the coroner's office. Charlie will call when he's confirmed if it's Hutch or not."

Starsky's face lost all color. He couldn't move. Hutch dead. No, I'd know it. I'd feel it. "How," he asked as he fell into the chair in front of Dobey's desk. "How did they find the car?"

"An anonymous phone call to a 911 operator said where we could find a very dead police detective." Dobey's heart was breaking. He saw and felt the angst in the dark-haired detective's face. "Dave, there's every possibility that it isn't him." He prayed that it was true.

Two hours later, Dobey's phone rang startling both men. Dobey looked at it as though it were a serpent ready to strike. He inhaled sharply, glanced at Starsky, and picked up the receiver. Starsky sat staring intently at his face trying to read his expression. "Dobey," he barked into the phone. He listened. "Are you sure? There's no mistake," he asked bitterly. "Thank you, Charlie." He hung up and slowly raised his eyes to a very hopeful Starsky. His voice cracked with emotions he couldn't hide. "Dave, I'm sorry. Charlie has positively identified the remains to be that of Detective Kenneth R. Hutchinson."

"N-o-o-o, it's not true. I'd know it. I'd feel it in here," he proclaimed pointing to his heart. He fell apart. Dobey stood up and wrapped his arms around him. He would help him cope. Starsky was just like his own son. He couldn't just stand by idly.

Everybody that knew and loved Hutch attended his services that were held two days later. It was at the grave site when they began to shovel the dirt over the casket that Starsky's cop senses tingled. He used his peripheral vision to scan the mourners. It wasn't uncommon for the murderer to attend the burial. His eyes fell on a beautiful woman sitting to the right of him. She was dressed in an A-line black mourning dress with a veil that covered her face completely. Was Hutch's killer sitting right next to him?

As though she read his mind, the woman turned her head to face him. She lifted her veil. Starsky stared at the most beautiful woman he's seen in a long time. Her alabaster skin shone with a soft radiance, her clear blue eyes full of tears, and her shoulder-length blond hair stunned him. "You're Detective David Starsky. I'm sorry for your loss," she said compassionately.

"Thank you, miss. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"I'm Kendra Hutchinson. I'm Kenny's cousin on his mother's side. He's told me a great deal about you."

"I wish I could say the same. Hutch never mentioned you."

"That's Kenny for you." She looked down at her white gloves. "I, um, I wanted to talk to you about what happened to him. Are you sure it wasn't murder," she asked as she gazed his face for a reaction. She looked away once she saw the shocked look on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me."

She got up to walk away when she felt a strong grip on her left wrist. Starsky couldn't let her walk away. All his instincts were on fire. This woman knew something about Hutch's death. The newspaper article only mentioned that his car went off the side of the cliff. It was ruled an accident. What was missing from the article was the fact that there were footprints found near the edge of the cliff and the lack of skid marks. If Hutch had lost control of the car, there would be skid marks to show that.

Clearly, somebody had pushed the car with Hutch in it. What he didn't know was whether Hutch was alive or dead when his car took that fateful plunge. Part of him prayed that he was already dead, so he would be spared any pain. "Wait, don't go. You're right. I'm not convinced. What do you say about discussing this over a meal? I know this great place. It's called, "The Pits."

"Well, I don't know."

"Please," he insisted. "I know Hutch would think me rude if I didn't take care of his cousin."

"Oh, okay. How can I say no to those beautiful cobalt blue eyes?"

It didn't take long to arrive at Huggy's Place. He led her to his and Hutch's favorite booth. Huggy was there in a flash. "Stars, I'm so sorry. You know how I felt about my blond brother. I couldn't stay once they picked up the shovels."

"It's okay, Huggy. May I introduce you to Miss Kendra Hutchinson. She's Hutch's cousin." Huggy stared at the blond woman. His brows creased trying to grab hold of a thought. Something about her was off. He just couldn't get a handle on it. He gazed at Starsky and caught the same gleam in his eyes. Whoever she is doesn't matter. She's under Starsky's radar. God help this woman if she had anything to do with Hutch's death. "How do you do, my fair lady," he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing," she crooned.

"Huggy, we're starving. How about a Starsky special for two and a pitcher of beer?" He looked at her. "Is beer all right?"

"It's fine but I'd rather have Caesar's salad without any dressing."

"That's rabbit food," Starsky complained.

"Well, a girl has to watch her figure."

"You don't have to watch your figure. I'll be glad to do that for you."

Huggy took off. "Be back in a flash."

"So, tell me about yourself, Kendra."

"Not much to tell. I grew up in Duluth, Minnesota. I attended medical school. I didn't care for it, so I quit and traveled extensively. I came here to pay my respects to Kenny before I went home."

They chatted about trivial things before diving into the topic on their minds. "Kendra, I'm curious. What makes you think he was murdered," he asked with a sideways glance?

"Isn't that what you're thinking? Isn't that why you're going through every case you and Hutch worked with a fine-tooth comb?"

"We're not talking about me? I asked you," he replied sternly. "What makes you think he was murdered?"

"I don't but I know you do. I'm here to help you see the truth."

"The truth," he spat back. "What truth would that be?"

"The truth is what happened to Hutch was inevitable."

Starsky's gaze intensified. "Why?"

"Because of being a cop. Because of all the people who wanted him dead."

"How would you know any of that? How do you know I've been going through our old cases? How close were you and Hutch?"

She saw suspicion in his eyes. "Oh, forget it," she said exasperatedly. "I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." She got up to leave her eyes wet with moisture.

Dave realized his mistake and grabbed her wrist. He wasn't going to discover anything if he persisted in antagonizing the one person who could lead him to Hutch's killer. "Wait."

She glared down at her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"I will if you promise not to run away. Please," he said turning on the puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that I loved your cousin very much. I have to know the truth. If somebody is responsible, it's up to me to see that person punished for what he did."

She gazed into those midnight blue eyes and melted. "Alright, just no more suspicions. I'm not the enemy."

"Fair enough." They sat back down just as Huggy brought their food and beer to their table. He espied the look on Starsky's face. He was in full interrogation mode.

They continued to chat amiably throughout the meal. Starsky's senses were on high alert. She's holding back. I can feel it. I'll get the truth from her if I have to beat it out of her. David quickly rejected that idea. He would never strike a woman.

Starsky drove her to her hotel, escorted her to her suite, and kissed her velvety lips tenderly. "I'd like to see you again. How long are you planning on staying in Bay City?"

"I don't know. It depends on how well things work out. I'm going to apply for a job I feel I'd be perfect for."

"That's great! I know you can do it. I'll even let you use me as a reference."

"You'd do that for me? You don't even know anything about me?"

"Well, all the more reason, we should see more of each other and get better acquainted."

"I'd like that," she said with a demure smile. "I'm going to make a prediction."

"You're a fortune teller?"

"No, I just know some things that you don't. Yet," she added.

"You got my interest, sweetheart," he said using his best Bogart impression.

"You're in for a surprise."

"I hate surprises. How about a hint?"

"No, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, Dave. Thanks for being so kind."

He kissed her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kendra."

Starsky plopped down at his desk the next morning and stared at the empty chair in front of him. _I promise, buddy, I'll find who killed you and will make him pay dearly for taking you from me_ , he thought angrily.

He knew Dobey would persist in assigning him a new partner. He has been successful in scaring off most of the rookies Dobey selected. He knew he couldn't keep it up for long. Sooner or later he would have to take on a new partner if he were to remain on the force long enough to see Hutch's killer behind bars.

"Starsky, in my office. Now," Dobey demanded.

He was in for it. "Cap'n, you bellowed."

"Close the door. We need to talk about you taking on a new partner."

"No," he said emphatically. "I told you before I don't want or need another partner. I work alone!"

"It's not up for debate. I've attempted to assign you a new partner, but you keep scaring them off. I've assigned an officer to be your new partner and you will treat her with respect."

"Her," he said astonished. "You're saddling me with a woman. Some damn rookie, I suppose. Well, the answer is emphatically no."

"Oh, I don't know. You might approve of this one," he said as he got a mischievous grin on his broad face. He pressed the intercom. "Send her in."

"I believe you two already know each other."

Starsky turned to the side door. "Look, miss, no offense but…" That's as far as he got before his jaw hit the floor.

"Hello, Dave," she said meekly.

"Kendra," he gasped. "I don't understand."

"I said you were in for a surprise. I'm it. I'm your new partner."

He turned to Dobey. "Detective Kendra Hutchinson has just transferred from Los Angeles to Bay City. She's agreed to take you on as her partner. I told her she's crazy, but I couldn't fight her logic."

"But, captain…"

"No buts, Starsky. Either take her on as your new partner or I'll assign you to desk duty permanently," he growled. He softened his voice. "Come on, David. Give her a chance. Do it for Hutch. You'll have a better shot at discovering who killed Hutch with the two of you on the streets."

"That's low, Cap'n." He looked at Kendra. "You're full of surprises, ain't you?"

"You have no idea, Dave."

"Okay, you two, get out of my office and get back to work."

Starsky left Dobey's office in a huff slamming the door behind him. Kendra just looked at Dobey and shrugged. "Don't worry, captain. I'll take good care of him."

"Detective Hutchinson," saying the name aloud he had to choke back the emotions welling up within him. Hutch was like a son to him. "You have no idea what you just got yourself involved in. That man out there loved your cousin. If you think you can just step in and take over Hutch's place, you're certifiable."

"Captain, I promise you I'm not here to take Hutch's place. I just want to make things easier for Starsk." Seeing the strange look on Dobey's face, she back peddled. "I mean, Starsky." She ran out of his office and sat down in Hutch's chair.

The scowl on Starsky's face terrified many suspects. "You're just full of surprises, ain't ya?"

"Starsk," Kendra froze when she saw the anger on Starsky's face.

"Don't you ever call me that again! Your cousin was the only one who could get away with that. You think just because you smooth-talked Dobey that I'll be putty in your hands. You're wrong," he shouted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect. It just seemed natural to call you Starsk." She glanced around the squad room and noticed their argument was causing a scene. "Look, we need to talk. Please," she begged. "Can we go someplace quiet to talk this over."

Starsky was going to let her have it with both barrels. An image of Hutch sitting in that chair with that reassuring smile talking to him. " _Easy, buddy, easy. I'm here. I'm right here."_ He took a cleansing breath. He shook his head to clear it and found himself staring intently into her eyes. There was something familiar about them. Must be a Hutchinson trait, he thought. He realized that if he were to use this woman to find Hutch's killer, he'd have to play nice with her. He softened his eyes and gave her a warm smile. "You're right. We need to talk but not here. Wait here. I'll go talk to Dobey." He arose and entered Dobey's office without knocking.

"Cap'n, I'm positive she knows who killed Hutch."

"Alright, Starsky, but you keep me posted. No private parties. That's an order."

"Aye, aye, captain."

He started for the door when Dobey spoke. "Starsky, what are you going to do if you discover she killed Hutch?"

Starsky froze with his hand clenched tightly on the doorknob. "I don't know, captain. I honestly don't know." He turned the knob and slammed the door behind him.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." He spent the whole day getting to know Kendra. They drove through Bay City. They stopped at a museum, a park, ate lunch at Huggy's and had a romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant. He gave her the look in his eyes, the sultry smile, and turned on the charm. Most women would be disrobing themselves. Not Kendra. She seemed to sense what he was doing.

He had to admit, at least to himself. Something in those crystal blue eyes drew him. He began to feel a connection to her. He closed his eyes and shook it off. Focus, Davey, focus. She knows something. You're not going to find out who killed Hutch if you fall under her bewitching spell, he chastised himself.

He drove her back to her hotel and parked. He feigned a yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never realized how tired I was. Can I crash at your place for tonight?" He saw the deer in the headlights look on her face. "What's wrong?" he puffed into his closed hands. "I knew it. I shouldn't have used so much garlic."

She grinned. "No, Dave. It's not that. It's just I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, honey. Afraid of me?"

"Yes. No. I mean I'm afraid we'll go too far too soon. We're both grieving. Please give me time. I promise I'll tell you everything in due time. Goodnight, Dave. Thanks for a wonderful time." She opened the door, closed it behind her, and ran into the hotel tears streaming down her face.

Starsky sat there bewildered at first. A huge brilliant smile crossed his lips that made his eyes twinkle. She was starting to crack. He saw fear in her eyes. He was getting through to her. He just had to keep up the pressure.

He continued to see her after work. He attempted several times to broach the subject of Hutch. She either changed the subject or sidestepped away from it. After dinner, he dropped her off at her hotel and went home alone. He couldn't figure her out. He would try a new approach tomorrow. He lay down and fell asleep.

Kendra couldn't sleep. There was still so much to do. So much she wanted to tell Dave. She would have to tell him the truth about Hutch's death. She was afraid of what he would do once he knew.

She finally conceded and got dressed. She drove to Huggy's. She sat at one end of the bar. Huggy's curiosity grew. If she had anything to do with Hutch's death, it was his duty to help his curly haired brother. "Good evening, Kendra. And what can I get for you?"

"Just a bear and some advice, Hug?"

Huggy placed a frosty mug of beer in front of her. "I'm honored you should ask the Bear for advice."

"Cut it out, Huggy. I need help," she spat back.

Huggy was stunned by the familiarity in her tone. He gazed intently at her. "You said that as though you've known me for a long time. How close were you to my blond brother?"

"Let's just say I know more about you and Starsky than you think I do. Are you going to help me or interrogate me," she asked irritatingly?

Huggy put his hands up in mock surrender. "Calm down, Kendra. I was just askin'. Jeez, you're almost as hotheaded as your cousin."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," she said meekly. "It's just I need help deciding what to do."

"Well, lay it on the Bear."

"It's about Starsk."

"Is it really about him or the death of Hutch," he asked sharply.

"Both. I have some information that will make it easier for him to accept what happened." She paused and took a sip of the beer. "Or it may make it impossible. I don't know what to do." She looked directly into his dark brown eyes. "You have to believe me. I don't want to hurt him. I love him."

"You claim you know him and that you love him. Don't sound too convincing, sister."

"I do love him. I'd take a bullet for him," she asserted.

That shocked Huggy. The only one willing to do that was Hutch. He kept his eyes on hers. "Well, little sister, tell him. My man wants the truth. If you know who killed his partner and best friend, you must tell him. Starsky respects the truth."

"I'm scared, Hug. For the first time in my life, I don't know how he'll react. I'm afraid of what Starsk will do."

"Tell him," insisted the lanky bartender. "Tell him now."

She locked her eyes onto his. She saw determination and truth. "I will. Thanks, Huggy. I knew I could always count on you." She got up and left the bar before Huggy could ask her anything.

Kendra gulped as she pondered what and how to tell Starsky. She arrived at 2000 Ridgeway 15 minutes later. Starsky's apartment was dark and there was no sign of the Torino. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She drove away thinking of the other unpleasantries that faced her.

Ten minutes later, a shadowy figure loomed outside 1027 ½ Venice Place staring at Hutch's old apartment. She walked unsteadily to the door and entered. She approached the bedroom when she heard the familiar moaning. It was Starsky! He was in the throes of one of his nightmares.

Starsky sat in the passenger seat of Hutch's car watching as he aimed the car at the cliff's edge. "Stop! What are you doing?" Hutch turned to face him. "I can't. Don't you understand, Starsk? You're why this happened. I love you."

He tossed and turned violently in his sleep. "N-o-o-o!" He screamed as he watched helplessly as the car went over the cliff and burst into flames.

"Shh. It's okay, buddy. I got you. You're safe. I'm right here." Starsky heard Hutch speak to him in that soft tone reserved just for him. He felt the familiar warmth of his touch on his forearm and his fingers as they stroked his unruly curls. It calmed him even in his sleep. Wait! That's no dream. Somebody is in the room with him. His senses became alive.

He feigned sleep. In one fluent motion, he placed his left hand under the pillow. He grabbed the person by the wrist, flung him onto the bed, pressed the gun deep into his temple, clicked off the safety and cocked the hammer.

"Starsky, stop! For God's sake, don't shoot. It's me," came a startled voice.

"Don't move," he snarled in a low threatening voice. He reached behind him and turned on the lamp.

He glanced at a very pale wide-eyed terrified face. "Kendra! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"C-can y-you p-put the gun down first," she stammered?

He uncocked the hammer and put the safety back on before placing it on the nightstand behind him. "Now, answer my questions. It better be good and it better be the truth or you and I are gonna take a ride downtown."

It took a second before she regained her composure. "Since when do you sleep with a gun under your pillow? While we're at it. What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business," he replied dryly. "I live here now." He stared angrily into her blue eyes. "You're not being very cooperative," he said calmly as he reached behind him and grabbed his handcuffs. "Get up, stand up against that wall, and assume the position."

One look into those steely blue eyes told her he wasn't joking. "I'm here to take care of Hutch's things."

"Assume the position, Kendra. I'm arresting you for breaking and entering with the intend to burglarize."

"I didn't break in. I have a key."

"A key? Let me see if I understand you. Hutch just up and sends a key to a cousin he never told me about and never mentioned to me that he sent you a key. You're good. I'll give ya that much. You got an answer for everything," he said sarcastically.

"Yes! Stop being such a mush brain for once in your life, Starsk. I'm not the enemy." The shocked look on his face told her she'd gone too far. She had to distract him. She kissed him hard on the lips and forced her tongue into his mouth. From there nature and Starsky's libido took over.

The next morning, Starsky awoke to find Kendra gone. She left a note:

 _Dear Dave,_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I wanted our first time together to be something special. It seems these days, I keep apologizing to you instead of telling you how much I love you._

 _Kendra_

He crumbled up the paper and threw it. He showered and dressed. He drove to her hotel. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He was going to force her to tell him what she knew about Hutch's death and how she knew so much about him and Hutch. He pounded on her door. No answer. "Are you looking for Miss Hutchinson," a demure voice said behind him.

"Yes. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"I'm sorry, sir. She checked out this morning."

He returned home and called Captain Dobey. She hadn't resigned or transferred. As far as he knew, she was going to report to work as usual on Monday. He thanked him. He found himself that night at The Pits. "Hey, Hug."

"Hey, yourself. Your chin gets any lower and you can sweep up this floor, you dig. What's got you so down?"

"I'm lost, Hug. I need help."

"Well, lay it on me, my curly haired brother," as he placed a cold beer in front of him.

"It's about Kendra."

All Huggy could do is roll his eyes. "Do you two talk outside of police business?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"I did something I ain't proud of. I slept with her."

"And that's something to be ashamed of? I saw the way you two looked at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking. She's into you and you feel the same attraction."

Starsky slammed the glass down hard enough to spill some of its contents onto the bar. "Damnit, Hug. I betrayed Hutch! I slept with the enemy. She knows who killed him. For all I know, she killed him. What kind of friend am I? Huh?"

"One with a heart. You don't know that she's even involved with his death or that it was murder. Why not talk to her without accusations? You may be surprised at her answers."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, I'm the Bear and I ain't no square. I've got a few hunches. Just talk to her."

"I would if I knew where to find her."

"A little bird told me she ain't far," he said pointing to the ceiling.

"She's here?"

"She arrived early this morning. How can I turn away a fair damsel in distress?"

Starsky walked up the stairs leading to the small apartment. His thoughts going back to a painful memory when he hid Hutch there helping him with heroin withdrawal. He used the key Huggy gave him and entered quietly. Kendra was staring out the window. From her swollen eyes, he could tell she'd been crying. He closed the door. "Kendra," he said softly.

She jumped out of the chair and a look of panic crossed her face. She ran to the door. He grabbed her roughly around the shoulders. "No," he shouted. "No more running. This ends here and now," he said shaking her. "Do you hear me? No more games. I want the truth from you, Kendra. I want to know about you and Hutch." He sat her on the bed and stared into her eyes. "Start talking," he demanded.

She gazed into his eyes and knew he was right. She had to tell him. "You're not going to like it."

"Talk!"

"I know how much you loved Hutch and how much he loved you. You two were more like brothers than you and Nick. But, what if things were different? What if you were born a woman and Hutch was a man? Would you still love him as just a brother? What if the roles were reversed? What if Hutch was born a woman? Would your love still be brotherly?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? What are you up to, Kendra? I asked you a question about…" His eyes widened as a thought struck. Kendra told him last night that she donated blood when he espied the bandage on the inside part of her left forearm. He looked into her tear-filled eyes. He yanked her left arm toward him. She tried to resist, but he was too strong. He stared at her angrily before he tore away the long sleeve of her blouse and ripped off the bandage. There were tiny puncture marks. The pattern was unmistakable. His eyes fell on hers.

"It's not what you think. I'm not a user. It was done to me," she said between sobs.

"Lady, you better start explaining yourself before my mind tells me something impossible," he said shakily.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."

He threw her arm back to her. "Start talking, lady. First thing I want to know is," he inhaled sharply. "Did you kill Hutch?"

"It's complicated."

"Yes or no," he spat.

"No."

He exhaled. "Okay, I'm listening. Tell me what you know."

"It all started a year ago. Do you remember a night that you and Hutch got blitzed at Huggy's?"

He remained silent and just stared hard at her.

She felt his intense gaze and swallowed hard. "This one particular night you two were so inebriated that it almost happened that night. You two almost made love to each other."

"How would you know anything about that? Hutch would never say anything no matter how close you allege you were with him."

"Let me finish." She paused. "It confused him. That's why he left without saying a word to anybody especially to you. He needed time to think."

"So, he just up and leaves me," Starsky snarled.

"He loved you so much. He didn't want to hurt you. At the same time, he wanted to display how much he loved you in a physical way. Don't you see? He didn't want to talk to you. You'd only calm him down and things would still be unsettled. He needed to be alone to figure it out."

"Go on."

"He devised a plan on how to make it happen. He, um, made some changes. He rejoined the police academy in Los Angeles. On the way home one night, he met a homeless man named Sam Decker. The two of them could've been brothers. Sam was the same height and build as he. His hair was a shade darker than his own. He gave Sam a home with him and took care of him." She looked up at Starsky. He understood that's how soft-hearted Hutch was. He would give somebody the shirt off his back. "He and Sam became very close. Hutch trusted him because he accepted him for who and what he was. Sam never judged him. Sam always told him if he died tomorrow that he'd be okay with it if his death served a purpose. He wanted to be able to save a life. You know do something that would give his death meaning."

She choked back the tears. "It was shortly after graduation from the police academy. Hutch was ecstatic. He rushed home to tell Sam the good news. When he arrived, he found Sam asleep on the sofa." Her tears began to fall. She couldn't stop them. "As he got closer, he realized that Sam wasn't asleep. He was dead. He died in his sleep."

"I still don't understand," he started to say confused.

"You will if you just shut up and listen," she asserted. "That's when the other part of an idea formed in his head. He used part of his endowment to pull it all off. You both have been involved in cases where a witness testifies against a syndicate and disappears through the Federal Witness Protection Program or WITSEC. You know how they operate. Well, he used the same methods to make himself disappear. He also knew you wouldn't accept his disappearance. It was easy for him to gain access to police records and exchange the dental records of one Kenneth Hutchinson with those of Sam's. Once that was finished, there was only one other thing to do. He had to kill himself."

"Are you trying to tell me that Hutch deliberately drove his car off that cliff? No way! He would never commit suicide. You're lying, lady."

"I'm not! And he didn't. That was Sam in that car. He relied on the body being burned beyond recognition and that the only way to identify the body would be to compare the dental records. It worked." She paused. "Starsk, look at me. Look deep into my eyes."

Starsky sat on the bed fuming. He reluctantly did as she asked. He locked his eyes onto her crystal blue eyes. He went past the blue orbs and felt a strong connection pull him in deeper. He could visualize a very frightened Hutch sitting there with tears in his eyes. "It's me, Gordo. I'm in here. Please see me. Please understand why I did this. I did this for you. I love you that much," he said shakily as tears rolled down his face unabashed.

The vision he saw shook him to his core. He blinked and broke the connection. He stared at Kendra. "Hutch," he choked out. Her nod was all it took to break him. He panicked and ran from the room.

"Starsky, wait. Please come back," she cried as the tears fell harder and wouldn't stop. She had hoped against hope that he would understand. Her big gamble didn't pay off. She lost him for good. Damn, it was a stupid idea, Hutchinson. Now, he's gone forever. Should've left well enough alone, she berated herself. No sense in hanging around. It'll only hurt him more. She repacked her belongings and left the tiny apartment.

She didn't get very far. Huggy saw the flash of curls streak by him. He ran upstairs and reached the landing just as Kendra was emerging with her bags. He seized her right forearm and pushed her back into the apartment with ample force to knock her off her feet. "Oh no, little lady. You ain't going nowhere."

"Huggy, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"My life is none of your business!" She stood up. "Now, let me pass."

"What did you say?"

"I said let me out!"

"If I comprehend you, amigo. You said to let you pass and let you out. I'll be very happy to accommodate you." He stepped to the side. She took the bait and strolled to the door luggage in hand. Huggy cold-cocked her as soon as she was within striking distance. She went down hard. "I'm sorry, Kendra. I never hit a lady, but in your case, it was the only thing I could do to stop my two closest friends from losing each other for good."

He got some rope and tied Kendra. He went downstairs to call Starsky. He should have made it home by now. He prayed. Starsky picked up the phone on the third ring. "Stars, my man, am I glad I caught you. You got to come back, man."

"What's wrong, Hug?"

"It's Kendra."

"Huggy, stay out of it. This doesn't concern you."

"No man. You don't understand. I went upstairs to find out what went down. I heard her crying. Being the gentleman that I am, I was going to offer a shoulder to cry on. I couldn't get in. She locked the door."

"So, what of it. She wanted to be alone."

"That's what I thought until I heard a scraping noise. I used my key to enter. Starsky, she hung herself!"

Starsky dropped the receiver, ran down the steps taking them two at a time, and tore out of where he parked the Torino. "No, no, no!"

He screeched to a halt in the alley behind The Pits, parked the car, and threw open the door. He scampered up the stairs leading to Huggy's apartment panting hard. He froze at the gaping door as he beheld the gruesome sight in front of him. Kendra was lying haphazardly on the floor next to an overturned chair with the rope taut against her throat.

Huggy ran to him and held him tightly around the shoulders. "I think it's too late, man. She's gone," he bemoaned.

Starsky broke his hold and fell next to Kendra's still body. He cradled her head in his lap. Tears welling into his eyes. "No, this can't be happening," he cried out. "I can't lose you twice! Oh, God. Kendra, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have accepted what you did."

"Never mind apologizing. Tell her how you feel deep down. The body may be cold, but the heart is still warm. She'll hear you."

Starsky stared at the dead form he was holding. He attempted to hold back the emotions welling up inside. He couldn't. "I love you, Kendra. I always have. I always will." He looked upward. "Please, God. She didn't deserve this. I'm to blame. Spare her life. Take mine instead."

There was a low moaning sound coming from the body he held close to his heart. It startled him. He slowly lowered his eyes to see Kendra moving her head from side to side. "Kendra? You're alive!"

She opened her eyes and rubbed her jaw. "Of course, I am, you big dummy."

Starsky turned his head and glared at Huggy. "You tricked me."

"Hey, man. I only did what I had to do to save you and my blond brother, um, I mean my blond sister from making a humungous mistake."

Kendra gazed questioningly at Huggy. "You know? How?"

"The great almighty Bear knows all and sees all."

Kendra turned to face Starsky with shame in her blue eyes and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Starsky. You don't have to worry. I won't embarrass you anymore," she said as she slipped the noose away from her neck.

"There you go again. Making decisions without me," he said testily. He lifted her head, so their eyes met. "Not this time, buddy boy. Not this time. If you think you're just going to get up and walk out of my life for good, you belong in Cabrillo."

"But…"

"Shut up, Blondie. I only have two questions for you and I want the truth. I could always tell when you lie so don't try. I won't tax your feeble mind. You only have to answer yes or no. You ready?"

"Is that one of the questions," Kendra asked attempting to use the familiar banter they shared.

"Shut up and answer!"

"Make up your mind. Do you want me to be quiet or to answer your questions? I can't do both."

"I know," Starsky replied smugly. "That's why I'm the brains of this dynamic duo. You were never any good at multi-tasking," returning the banter. "The first question," he held up his thumb. "How much do you love me?"

Kendra grew somber. "More than life itself. I'd take a bullet for you."

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

"That's two. I guess we're done."

Starsky clasped her wrists with bruising force and pulled her up to her feet. "Don't be so cocky! We're not through yet."

"I…"

"Shut up! The second question is the most important, he said staring into her crystal blue eyes. "Will you marry me," he shouted?

Kendra froze. "Gee, Starsk. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet. You sweet talker, you. She gave him a playful jab to his jaw.

"Yes or no," he spat his cobalt blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Yes, damnit. Yes!"

Starsky cupped her face in his hands forcefully and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Ain't love grand," Huggy said eyes getting misty.

They were married a week later. It was a simple ceremony with only their closest friends attending. The Hutchinsons refused to attend stating they never heard of Kendra Hutchinson. Rachel Starsky and Nick were unable to attend. It seems Nick had managed to get himself into some serious trouble. She had to talk with Joe Durniak to get him out of it.

Life couldn't get any sweeter, Starsky thought to himself. He had Hutch back. Well, in a way, he did. They were both apprehensive and desirous the first time they made love. It was spectacular! It only improved as they learned to relax more with each other.

He noticed a tension and moodiness in Kendra for the past month. He would fix that. Tonight, was their night. Dinner, dancing, and a Starsky Special for dessert. "Kendra, I'm home."

She greeted him with a passionate kiss and a bear hug. "You keep greeting me like that and I'm liable to think you love me." He noticed the trepidation in her eyes. "Hey, honey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I've got something to tell you. You better sit down." She led him to the sofa. "David," she started meekly.

"Uh-oh, when you call me David and use that tone I know I'm either in trouble or it's bad news. Whatever it is, we'll face it together. Remember it's still Me and Thee."

"It's not bad news. It's unexpected. The doctors told me when I had the surgery that all the parts would function as normally as any woman's. They also told me I'd never become pregnant or conceive," She gazed intently into his eyes. She saw a mixture of shock, joy, and confusion. "David, I'm, um, that is, we're going to have a baby."

His eyes flew open. At first, all he could do was sit and stare at her. The next instant, he picked her up, held her tightly, and swung her around whooping and hollering. "We're pregnant!"

"Actually, I'm pregnant," she giggled.

He kissed her and sat her back down on the sofa. "I'm going to be a father. You're going to be a mother," he shouted exuberantly.

"Well, yes. That's how it usually works." Her smile radiated her whole countenance and put a sparkle in her eyes. "I was afraid of how you'd take the news."

"Afraid, why? This is the best news I've heard. Wait until I tell maw."

"Starsk, you may want to wait on that."

His smile faded. "What?"

"There's no precedent for this kind of thing. There's no guarantee I'll be able to carry the baby full term or give birth. We'll have to proceed very cautiously."

"We will, honey. I promise. We will. I'll take care of you and our son just as I've always done."

"It could be a girl," she added with a sly smile.

"I don't care. I love that baby already."

The next day they told Dobey. He was ecstatic. He put them both on normal patrols and assigned they heavy undercover cases to other teams. He sat with a Cheshire Cat grin. He was wrong about Kendra. She seems to be just what Starsky needed to cool his hotheaded and impulsive behavior.

He remembered Hutch fondly and with a deep ache in his heart. Hutch had a way of calming Starsky. However, nothing is quite like the love of a good woman to change a man.

The months flew by. Before they knew it, Kendra was rushed into the delivery room. Starsky had been her birthing coach since day one. They were ready for this. He sat at the end of the birthing bed giving Kendra words of love and encouragement. The first contraction hit. She screamed and demanded they give her drugs.

Starsky and Hutch assisted many women to conceive during their long careers as detectives. He was well-versed and confident. However, his confidence slipped a little once he realized that this was his wife delivering their son or daughter. He would be assisting in bringing their child into the world. The physician and nurse were on hand in case they were needed. Most fathers fainted when they saw the crowning. They were flabbergasted that Starsky hadn't swooned when this occurred.

It appeared to be hours before the baby was brought forth into the world and Starsky slapped its backside. The baby let out a wail that could be heard down the corridor. The nurse took the child from Starsky and cleaned the baby. Starsky and Kendra were both panting hard, perspiring profusely, and physically exhausted. He leaned close to her and kissed her forehead gently. "It's a boy, Kendra. We have a son."

The nurse wrapped the child in a small white blanket and placed him on Kendra. The baby instantly stilled and fell asleep. "You'll have to leave, Mister Starsky. We need to take care of Mrs. Starsky and your son, the nurse said.

He left after being reassured that he could see them in a few minutes. A few tense moments later Gladys Prince, the nurse that was in the delivery room with them approached him. "You can see them now." She escorted him to the private room. "I'll be at the nurses' station if you need me."

He opened the door slowly. The vision of seeing Kendra cradling their newborn son brought tears to his eyes. He never saw anything that was so beautiful so full of life. He walked slowly to the bed and kissed her gently. "How are you doing, Kendra?"

She just smiled sweetly at him. "I feel like I just ran a marathon all uphill." She glanced down at their son. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Dave hadn't really gotten a close look at his son before the nurse had him all bundled up in that blanket. "Hey, how can he not be? He's got the two best looking parents in Bay City."

"Take a good look at him, Dave."

He removed the blanket from the child's face. He looked like Hutch. "Hey, honey. He even has Hutch's mustache. I know just what we're going to name you. From now on, you're little Hutchie and you can call me pop," he said brimming with pride.

The baby looked incredulously at him. "I'm who and I can call you what?"

"Honey, he spoke. Little Hutchie spoke." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious to the hard-tiled floor.

Starsky felt a strong grip on his right shoulder jostling him while a familiar voice urged him to wake up. His eyelids felt as though they were welded shut. He managed to open them until he saw tiny slivers of bright light and a blurry figure loom over him. He heard the constant beeping and swooshing of machines around him and he had a killer headache. "Kendra? Hutchie," he asked groggily?

"Starsky, open your eyes. C'mon, Gordo. Let me see those baby blues," Hutch urged.

Starsky blinked several times and struggled to open his eyes. He glanced around. He was in a hospital room with various machines and IVs attached to him. The most shocking sight was seeing his deceased partner. Was he dead? "Hutch?"

"Yeah, buddy. It's me. I'm right here." He breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Am I dead?"

"No, buddy. You're safe and right here with me right where you belong. You had me worried. I thought I lost you."

"What happened," his voice sounding raspy?

"You don't remember? He saw the mask of confusion in Starsky's gaze. He began to relay what occurred. "You're a hero! We were dispatched to assist with crowd control at a tenement fire. We…"

As Hutch explained, Starsky's mind drifted to some distorted images and a vague memory.

He and Hutch received a patch over from Captain Dobey to assist with crowd control at a fire on Fifth and Main. They were only there a minute before he glanced up and saw a terrified little girl trapped on the fourth floor. The girl couldn't have been more than four or five years old. He raced into the building.

He caught a glimpse of Hutch as he attempted to follow him. Two huge firefighters tackled him before he got very far. "You can't go in there. The whole building is going to collapse any second," one of them warned.

"Let me go," he shouted as he struggled valiantly to free himself. "My partner just ran in there to save a child."

"Then he just signed his own death certificate," the other firefighter said bluntly. "If we can't contain this blaze, we'll have to do a controlled explosion."

Hutch's face reddened. "You can't do that. You'll kill them."

"Listen," he pointed to abutting structures. "If we can't contain this fire. All these other buildings and residents are at risk. Two lives versus close to a hundred. You do the math," he added icily.

"N-o-o-o!"

A nurse walked slowly over to Hutch with the biggest hypodermic he's ever seen. "You're not going to give me any trouble, are you?"

He gulped. "No ma'am," he said and calmed himself.

Hutch was still sitting there explaining the events that led to him being in a hospital bed. He experienced flashback images of running through a burning building. He could feel the scorching heat as flames licked at his body, he could smell the smoke that stung his eyes and made breathing difficult. He narrowly missed being hit when part of the ceiling collapsed around him. His efforts were rewarded when he reached the frightened child. He scooped her up into his arms and ran the way he entered when there was a loud rumbling that sent shockwaves throughout the old tenement. A huge wall of fire and thick billows of smoke impeded their escape. That left only one avenue open to them. The window was their only hope.

He had to signal somebody to let them know where they and wait for rescue. It's at that moment that he noticed the stench of rotten eggs permeate the small bedroom. He turned his head slowly. His eyes widened in horror. There was a propane heater sitting in the far-right corner. And it was on!

There was no time. He had to get the girl out. He spotted Hutch and sent a non-verbal message of what he planned to do.

Hutch saw him and knew what he had to do. He feigned losing consciousness. He broke free when the two firefighters slackened their hold on him. "Get that Life Net over there. He's going to throw the girl from that window."

The firefighters were quick to respond. Starsky feared they may be too late. That heater was ready to blow any second. He had to do something. He threw the girl out the window when he spied Hutch under the window. Hutch caught the girl, and both fell to the ground. He watched as Hutch clung to the girl and ran away from the inferno. He exhaled. Both were safe.

The firefighters had the Life Net under the window. He took a quick glance at the propane heater before he crouched down preparing to jump. The last thing he heard was the explosion. The last thing he felt was a sharp stabbing sensation in the back of his head and something warm running down his neck as he was hurled forcibly out of the window. Blackness overcame him.

"Hutch, I remember. I thought I was a goner."

"You would have been if it hadn't been for those firefighters and that net. You suffered a severe loss of blood and head trauma from when some of the debris hit the back of your head after that last explosion. Dr. Greene says you should be out of here in a few days barring any complications."

"The girl? What about the girl?"

"Emily? She's doing just fine. The county is taking care of her, her family, and the other survivors. It's providing home, food, and clothes until they can locate a home of their own."

"Now, I have a question for you. Who is Kendra?"

"Kendra?"

"Yeah. You kept calling her name."

That's when he realized that none of it was real. It was a dream. It never happened. That's when the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Hutch and he were talking on the way to the fire about getting married and having children of their own someday. He used his peripheral vision to glance at Hutch while he was driving. They were perfectly in sync with one another. They finished each other's sentences, knew how the other felt, knew how the other thought and shared an uncommon psychic bond. Yeah, he sighed. Hutch would be his ideal mate. If only, he thought. If only he could meet a woman like Hutch, life would be beautiful.

That was it. That thought is what caused the dream. Someday, Hutch. We will meet our perfect soul mates. I promise you we will. Someday.

Hutch noticed his partner deep in thought. "Starsky?"

"Huh? Oh, she's a very special lady I love very much."

"Funny," he replied puzzled. "I know all your girlfriends. I never heard you even mention her. Are you holding out on me," starting their friendly banter?

Starsky gave Hutch a crooked smile. "Would I do that to my best friend?"

"Uh-huh," Hutch snapped back unconvincingly.

"Not to change the subject or anything but would you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you. What is it?"

"Never shave off your mustache."

Hutch gazed at him confused. "I thought you hated it."

"I did. But you know something? It kinda grows on you after a while. I think it makes you look distinguished."

"You mean it," he asked suspiciously?

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal," he said smiling back at his partner. Glad to have him safely back in his life.


End file.
